


Cave In, Hand Over, Hang On

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-14
Updated: 2006-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Xander saves Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave In, Hand Over, Hang On

**Author's Note:**

> for semby's prompt: Angel and Xander

Angel lives and gives in, lives to give in, lives/gives with army ordinances/Lawsons, haunted hotels/ungratefuls. Angel put quarters in for Mandy but drank a man already dead instead.

Then there's Buffy, and Angel wants life again. But she rips his necklace off, quits, and that's the end of this . . . but for Xander at his door.

Then Angel puts hopes in some pool underground (for pennies: pounds), but Buffy's already dead. And Angel wants to drink her, too; give in, like Darla said . . . but for Xander on the floor, beside the dead.

Instead, Angel watches Xander bring him back to life.


End file.
